Chaque mutation deviendra parfaite
by Kostei
Summary: Une fan fiction qui a pour thème les mutants qui n'aiment pas forcement leurs pouvoirs ou qui ne les maitrises pas encore totalement.
1. Chp1 : La rencontre

La plupart des personnages appartiennent à la série X-men et sont donc la propriété de la compagnie Marvel.

**Chaque mutation deviendra parfaite**

**La rencontre**

Voilà plus de cinq heures que Lévi et Emmanuel pianotaient des lignes de codes sur leurs ordinateurs. Ils bossaient chacun sur une partie d'un projet qu'ils devaient développer à deux. C'était un futur logiciel de sécurité informatique. Ils travaillaient dessus depuis quatre mois, et se rapprochant de la fin de l'année scolaire ils se hâtaient à le finir. Même s'ils prenaient également le temps de bien l'écrire car ils ne devaient absolument pas rater ce projet qui allait marquer la fin de leurs études. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une salle au mur blanc, leurs pc posés sur de longue table en bois et connectés aux prises USB qui étaient encastrés dans l'un des murs de la salle. Il était une heure du matin et il restait encore très peu de monde dans leur école situé dans la ville de New York. Seul quelques étudiant désireux ou frustrer de finir leur travail à temps y était encore présent.

Lévi était brun, les cheveux courts et coupés d'une façon qui montrait son évident désintérêt pour la coiffure. Il avait des yeux marron ainsi qu'une fine barbe mal rasé qui confirmait l'indifférence qu'il avait de son physique. Il faisait un mètre quatre-vingt et portait des habits simples. Un jean, des chaussures vieilles de six mois qui commençaient fortement à déteindre ainsi qu'un tee-shirt qui portait le nom de son école. Le jeune homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année était entrain de relire son code d'un air concentré.

Son ami, lui s'appelait Emmanuel. Il était frisé et légèrement plus petit. Il avait le même marron d'yeux que son ami mais ne portait pas le même genre de vêtement. Son style à lui était légèrement moins négligé. Son jean faisait plus jeune et ses chaussures avaient encore leurs couleurs d'origine. Mais il portait lui aussi le tee-shirt de son école. Une petite caractéristique qu'ils aimaient tous les deux car ces vêtements en commun montrait l'unité et la solidarité qui soudé le duo de programmeur qu'ils formaient. Emmanuel était concentré sur son écran, la tête sur sa main gauche et sa main droite sur sa souris d'ordinateur. Son air devenait de plus en plus incompréhensif à cause d'une erreur présente dans son code qu'il cherchait sans relâche depuis plus une heure mais qu'il ne trouvait toujours pas.

-Tu ne voudrais pas faire une pause. Proposa Emmanuel toujours frustré de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas dans son programme.

-Oui, comme tu veux, on va à la cafeteria?

-Ok, cool. Se contenta de répondre Emmanuel.

Ils fermèrent leurs ordinateurs portables et les laissèrent en veille puis sortirent de la pièce. Ils empruntèrent un couloir uni-couleur et arrivèrent à un escalier. Ils le descendirent et allèrent dans la cafeteria qui se situait au rez-de-chaussée. C'était une pièce sobre peinte en jaune avec quelques coussins pour s'allonger et une dizaine de table pour déjeuner. Il y avait au centre de la pièce une table de ping-pong et une machine à boisson chaude était collée contre l'un des murs. Ce lieux très prisé des élèves, même s'il était très simple, était le temple de la détente. Tous les étudiants migraineux ou les larmes aux yeux à cause de leur écran venaient se reposer ici. Profitant souvent d'un bon café relaxant qui permettait également de les aider à se tenir éveillé et de leur permettre par conséquent de bien se concentrer sur leur travail. Les deux amis se placèrent devant la machine et commandèrent chacun une boisson. Lévi prit un chocolat chaud et Manu un café sucré. Ils prirent leur verre et s'acièrent autour d'une table de la cafeteria pour discuter. Ils n'étaient alors que deux dans la pièce.

-Alors, t'en est où avec ta copine, tu arrives à passer du temps avec elle? Demanda Lévi pour engager la conversation.

-Bein, malheureusement je suis au point mort, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Moi je suis tout le temps ici à coder tandis qu'elle fait un petit boulot pour payer son permis et devenir chauffeuse de taxi. Du coup, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de se voir en se moment.

-Ah pas terrible ça. Répondu Lévi. Et elle continue toujours ses cours de natation? Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était championne dans sa catégorie.

-Bein malheureusement non, elle à trop peu d'argent pour continuer. C'est dommage d'ailleurs parce que c'est vrai qu'elle est très forte. Mais elle compte bien reprendre quand...

Il arrêta de parler en voyant deux personnes qui entraient dans la cafeteria. Ce n'étaient pas des étudiants mais un vieil homme chauve en fauteuil roulant accompagné d'une femme. L'homme était élégamment habillé, il portait une veste noire de costume au dessus d'une chemise bleu clair ainsi qu'une cravate rouge. Son pantalon et ses chaussures était également des pièces de costume de couleur noir. La femme elle, était rousse, les cheveux en chignon et portait un col roulé rouge à manche longue ainsi qu'une robe de même couleur. Elle avait également des talons cerise et un petit collier autour du cou. Ils s'approchèrent des deux étudiants et le vieil homme entama la conversation :

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis le professeur Charles-Xavier et la personne qui est à mes cotés est le docteur Jean Grey. Est-ce que nous pourrions parlez en privé avec Emmanuel?

-Ok je vais vous laisse. Fit Lévi. Tu me préviens quand tu auras fini, je vais dehors. Termina-il en prenant son gobelet de chocolat chaud. Puis il sortit de la pièce.

-Bon alors? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Demanda-il intriguer. Pas des emmerdes quand même? Remarquez, avec vos têtes ça m'étonnerais que vous cherchez des embrouilles.

-Nous sommes venus pour mettre fin à ta solitude. Expliqua le vieil homme. Nous savons qui tu es et nous aimerions que tu te joigne à nous.

-Que c'est prétentieux. Répondit Emanuel. Vous dites que vous savez qui je suis. En bien, je vous en pris, dite moi qui je suis. Termina-il avec une légère peur qui se ressentait dans ses paroles.

Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête.

_-Nous savons que tu es un mutant._

Le jeune homme regarda plusieurs fois autour de lui pour voir qui lui avait parlé. Mais ils n'étaient que trois dans la pièce et il n'avait vu aucune des deux personnes ouvrir la bouche. Pourtant la voix qu'il avait entendu ressemblait étrangement à celle du professeur. Aucun doute n'était alors possible, Emmanuel compris qu'il était un télépathe.

_-Effectivement, tu as vite compris. Je suis bien un télépathe. Jean et moi somme tout les deux à la recherche de nos semblables._

-Et pourquoi est-ce que vous cherchez vos semblables?

-Car nous savons ce que s'est d'être seul. De devoir cacher sa vraie nature au monde. Expliqua le vieil homme qui préféra continuer le dialogue en utilisant ses cordes vocales.

-Vous voulez dire que vous me proposez de venir avec vous.

-Avec nous tu apprendras à contrôler ton pouvoir. Expliqua la femme. Tu pourras ainsi être prêt à défendre les autres si le cas devait se présenter. C'est ce que j'ai choisit il y à quelque année et aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix. Si tu acceptes, tu seras dans un lieu ou tout le monde partage le fait d'être un mutant.

-Et bein, c'est intéressant mais pour l'instant je suis en train d'étudier la programmation. Désoler, mais malheureusement je ne vais pas vous suivre. Je préfère me consacrer à mes études pour le moment.

-Très bien, nous comprenons. Répondit le professeur. Mais si tu décides de rejoindre notre école pour jeune surdoué, tu y seras le bienvenu.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire une petite démonstration de ton pouvoir. Demanda Jean. J'aimerai savoir quel talent tu possèdes avant que nous nous en allons.

-Bien sûr. Répondit Emmanuel. Mais avant tu me montre le tien.

Jean plongea alors sa ma main dans sa poche et sortit une pièce de cinquante cents. Elle mit ensuite son bras devant elle et lâcha la pièce. Celle-ci se mit à flotter dans l'air. La femme fit ensuite un geste de la main et l'envoya dans la fente du distributeur à boisson. Elle appuya ensuite sur l'un des boutons à l'aide de sa télékinésie. La machine se mit alors en marche et prépara un café.

-Bon, alors maintenant c'est à moi hé hé. Lança Manu en souriant.

Il eu alors un fort courant d'air et les deux autres mutants virent une sorte de grand flash entre la machine et la chaise sur la quel était assis l'étudiant. Emmanuel était alors toujours dans la même position à part qu'il tenait le verre de café dans sa main droite. En une fraction de seconde il avait été prendre le gobelet à la machine et était revenu à sa place.

-Un café? Je vous l'offre de bon cœur. Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Tu à le pouvoir de super vitesse, magnifique mutation. Ponctua le professeur. Nous allons maintenant te laisser, tu as surement encore beaucoup de travail. Au cas où tu changerais d'avis voici mes coordonnées. Termina-il en lui donnant une carte.

-Merci. Je suppose maintenant que vous allez voir Lévi pour lui dire qui vous êtes.

-Ce n'est pas dans nos intentions. Répondu le vieil homme. Nous dévoilons notre vrai nature qu'aux mutants. Le risque et bien trop grand pour s'exposer à des humains ordinaires. L'anonymat est notre seul défense.

-Je comprends, mais alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas lui parler?

A ces mots le professeur fronça les sourcils, il avait du mal à comprendre ce que voulait dire le jeune homme. Intrigué il lut les pensées de Emmanuel. Il se rendit alors compte que Lévi était également un mutant. Le télépathe analysa alors les souvenirs du jeune homme qui étaient en relation avec son ami. Il vit leur rencontre, leur parcourt d'étudiant et la nature du pouvoir de Lévi qui l'avait rendu indétectable à sa télépathie.

-Alors comme ça ton ami est également un mutant. Nous allons tout de suite lui parler. Mais c'est tout de même incroyable. Dit-il d'un ton calme. C'est la première fois que je ne peux pas entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.

-Bon, et bein je vais vous laisser alors. Moi je vais glandouiller ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini de parler à Lévi. Mais je vous préviens, il va surement vous répondre la même chose que moi.

Charles et Jean dirent au revoir à Emmanuel et sortirent de la pièce. Ils allèrent ensuite parler à Lévi mais ce qu'avait prédit son ami était exact. Il préféra rester dans son école d'informatique jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse ses études. Il se contenta juste de prendre la carte du professeur. Le télépathe et la télékinésiste partirent ensuite de l'établissement. Lévi alla rejoindre son ami dans la cafeteria et s'assit de nouveau à coté de celui-ci.

-Alors? Ils te voulaient la même chose que moi? Demanda Lévi.

-Oui, ils voulaient que je les rejoigne dans une école de mutant. Mais je leur ai dit que je préfère finir mon année.

-C'est pareil pour moi. Bon, on se remet au travail maintenant?

-Houla franchement moi, je commence à fatiguer. Répondit Emmanuel en se frottant les yeux. J'irai plutôt pioncé à l'appart. Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer?

-T'es marrant toi, à cause de ma mutation je n'ai jamais sommeil. Je vais faire quoi à l'appart?

-Te doucher?

-Ah oui, effectivement, c'est pas bête. Fit remarquer le jeune homme. Après je continuerai de codé.

Les deux amis sortirent alors de la cafeteria et allèrent en salle informatique. Ils rangèrent leurs ordinateurs dans leurs sacoches et sortirent de la pièce. Ils se rendirent ensuite à leur appartement car ils étaient en colocation.


	2. Chp2 : Une nouvelle famille

Ce récit se passe deux mois après la rencontre des deux étudiants avec le professeur Charles-Xavier et Jean Grey.

**Une Nouvelle famille**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Emmanuel et Lévi s'ennuyaient beaucoup. Depuis qu'ils avaient obtenu leurs diplômes d'ingénieur ils passaient leur temps à leur école mais ne faisaient pas grand chose de très intéressant. Ils s'amusaient principalement à concevoir des petits jeux vidéos ou s'ennuyaient à la cafeteria. Ils aimaient leur école et ils préféraient y patienté jusqu'à ce que l'année scolaire se termine mais le temps leur paraissaient long. Ils réfléchissaient souvent à une activité qu'ils pouvaient faire pour s'occuper.

Les deux étudiants étaient dans la cafétéria de l'école et parlaient autour d'une table. C'était le matin et quelques étudiants peu réveillés y étaient également.

-Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Lança Emmanuel avant de soupirer profondément.

-Je te comprends. Répondu Lévi. Depuis qu'on à finit notre projet on n'a plus rien à faire. En plus, avec les deux cents milles dollars que nous avons eu en le vendant, ça ne me donne pas envie de travailler en juillet. Mais je n'ai pas trop envie de m'ennuyer.

-Pareil, j'ai était engagé dans une entreprise pour aout mais j'ai envie de faire un break. Ce n'est pas que je suis lassé de la programmation mais j'aimerai beaucoup faire quelque chose qui changerai nos habitudes.

Les deux étudiants se turent et prirent un air de réflexion. Puis Emmanuel reprit la parole :

-Fraudait un truc de stimulant, de nouveau.

-Je crois savoir. Répondit Lévi. On pourrait aller rendre une petite visite à ce Charles-Xavier. Personnellement, depuis qu'il nous a rencontré je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions.

-Effectivement, moi aussi je me suis demandé ce qu'était cette école.

-On peut y aller maintenant. On ne fait rien de nos journées, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller faire une petite visite.

-Ah bah oui pourquoi pas. Euh par contre, il va y avoir un petit problème. J'avais laissé la carte que le prof m'avait donnée dans une poche de pantalon. Et j'ai oublié de la retirer lorsque je l'ai mise à la machine à laver. Alors, maintenant elle est complètement illisible.

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours gardé la mienne dans ma sacoche. Dit-il en ouvrant une poche de celle-ci, puis il lu l'adresse. L'école est à Winchester. Je propose que l'on prenne un taxi pour y aller.

-Bon, bein alors en route. Fit Emmanuel en fermant sa sacoche.

Les deux amis se levèrent et sortirent du bâtiment. Ils prirent ensuite un taxi qui les emmena à l'institut Charles-Xavier. Il y avait des jardins, des fontaines et des aires de jeux autour de l'école. Des enfants étaient d'ailleurs entrain de jouer sur un terrain de basket. Il y avait à l'entrée un grand portail noir avec une petite grille à coté en guise de porte.

Emmanuel et Lévi payèrent le conducteur du taxi puis ils sortirent de la voiture avec leur sacoche à la main. C'était les seules affaires qu'ils avaient sur eux, hormis leurs portefeuilles étant donné qu'ils étaient partis sur un simple coup de tête.

Emmanuel se dirigea vers la petite grille et la poussa mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il regarda sur le coté et vit un micro avec un bouton à coté. Il appuya dessus et une voix d'homme se fit entendre à travers l'interphone :

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Bonjour, excusez-nous de vous dérangez, nous venons pour voir le professeur Charles-Xavier. Nous somme Lévi et Emmanuel. Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer?

-Une petite minute, j'arrive. Termina-il.

Il arriva ensuite un homme portant des lunettes de couleur rouge avec des reflets oranges. Il s'avança vers la grille et ouvra aux deux visiteurs.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Scott Summers. Annonça-il en leur serrant la main.

-Le professeur m'a parlé de vous et m'a demander de vous accompagné à son bureau. Vous me suivez?

Les deux jeunes hommes le suivirent et après être passé par le jardin ils se trouvèrent dans l'école. Les pièces étaient bien décoré et le bâtiment ressemblait à un manoir réaménager. Quelques enfants passaient dans les couloirs et saluaient le type aux lunettes rouge. Les trois hommes traversèrent un couloir et entrèrent dans une pièce. Le professeur était alors en train de faire cours à quelques élèves.

-Désoler de vous déranger professeur. S'excusa Scott. Ce sont les nouveaux.

-Ah! Vous allez devoir faire une petite pause. Dit-il à ses cinq élèves. Revenez dans un petite quart d'heure.

A ces mots les adolescents qui étaient dans la pièce sortirent. Le professeur se déplaça à l'aide de son fauteuil et se plaça à quelque mètre devant les deux nouveaux.

-Bonjours messieurs, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez accepté ma proposition.

-Et bein, au départ. Expliqua Lévi. Nous étions trop accrochés à notre travail. On ne pouvait jamais faire autre chose que programmer ou manger.

-De plus que moi je dois dormir. Ajouta Emmanuel. Mais la semaine dernière nous avions fini notre projet et nous avions donc le temps de nous déplacé pour venir à votre école.

-C'est effectivement comme ça que je croyais que ça aller se passer. Répondu le professeur.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda Lévi.

-Le Cerebro, une machine permettant de détecter les mutants, à découvert la mutation d'Emmanuel il y à environ cinq ans. Je voulais alors parler à ses parents pour les convaincre de le mettre à mon école. Mais en lisant les pensées d'Emmanuel j'ai vu qu'il projeter de faire une école qui exiger beaucoup de travail et de temps. J'ai alors choisit d'attendre pour ne pas le déranger. Mais je savais qu'il été bon de le rencontrer deux mois avant la fin de ses études. Il avait donc le temps de réfléchir et il ne devait pas attendre cinq ans pour pouvoir venir à l'institut.

-Ce qui à permit de ne pas le frustrer pendant cinq ans. Ajouta Lévi.

-Exact. Confirma le professeur. Bien sûr je t'ai rencontré en même temps que Emmanuel et je t'ai proposé la même chose.

-Et c'est quoi comme école? Demanda Lévi. Vous m'avez dit que tous sont des mutants.

-C'est exact. C'est une sorte de refuge pour mutant. Car la plupart des humains normaux éprouvent de la peur puis de la haine en vers nous quand ils savent ce que nous somme vraiment. Voilà pourquoi nous nous cachons. Ici vous apprendrez à maitrisez vos pouvoir, vous deviendrez plus puissant et servirez une cause noble. C'est-à-dire l'insertion des mutants dans la société. Sachant qu'il se peut également que vous soyez amené un jour à affronter d'autre mutant. Il vous faudra donc vous entrainez.

-Personnellement, je commence à aimer votre école. Fit Emmanuel. Je suis vraiment partant.

-Mais... Ajouta Lévi avant de reprendre. Nous avons fini nos études, est-ce qu'il sera possible d'enseigner à des élèves?

-Bien sûr, j'allai justement vous le proposer. Répondu le professeur. Dans votre domaine il me semble que vous avez du beaucoup étudier l'informatique et les langues étrangères. Et nous n'avons pas réellement de professeur d'informatique ainsi que de français.

-Comment vous savez que nous somme français? Posa Emmanuel avant de se rendre compte que la question posé était légèrement inutile. Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes télépathe...

-Alors? Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour enseigner?

-Vous... vous... vous nous proposez d'enseigner? S'étonna Lévi. Mais c'est génial, depuis que j'ai commencé mes études je rêve de faire prof d'informatique. Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

-Et moi, je suis partant pour faire les cours de langues étrangères. Répondu son ami.

-Et bien c'est parfait. Conclu le professeur. Vous voilà maintenant professeur à l'institut Charles-Xavier. Je vais faire de suite vos planning de cours, je vous les donnerais demain matin ou aujourd'hui si je vous croise. Je vais maintenant vous laissez avec Scott qui va vous emmenez à vos chambres.

-Ah... parce que vous nous offrez des chambres. S'étonna Lévi. Je pensais que l'on était juste engagé comme professeur et que nous allions devoir trouver un logement en ville.

-A présent vous faite partie d'une famille. Il est normal qu'une famille vive sous un même toit. Maintenant, excusez-moi je vais vous laissez avec Scott. J'ai encore un peu de travail, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Les deux nouveaux remercièrent le professeur et suivirent Scott qui les emmena à leur nouvelle Chambre. Elle se situait au premier étage. Quand il ouvra la porte les deux étudiants furent étonné. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une chambre aussi belle. Elle était plutôt grande et il y avait deux lits. Le mobilier était fait principalement de bois et les murs étaient peints aux couleurs chaudes.

-Voilà, ça sera votre chambre maintenant. Annonça le mutant aux lunettes rouge. Par contre les élèves à l'institut deviennent de plus en plus nombreux alors vous allez devoir partager la même chambre.

-Houla. Fit Emmanuel. Ça ne nous pose aucun problème.

-Bon, bein parfait je vais vous laissez alors. Ah oui, une dernière chose, si vous avez besoin de vêtement prenez-en dans l'armoire, il en à de toute sorte. Bonne journée. Termina-il en s'en allant.

-Wouah, c'est énorme. Fit Emmanuel en regardant la pièce. C'est la première fois que j'ai une chambre aussi belle.

-Bah... c'est une chambre quoi... Mais c'est vrai que ca en jette. Bon par contre je ne suis pas venu ici pour glandouiller, je vais aller en bas pour rencontrer des mutants. Tu viens?

-Ok, je te suis. Répondu-il.

Ils sortirent alors de la chambre et allèrent dans la salle de séjour où plusieurs étudiants étaient présent. Certains faisait une partie de baby-foot, d'autres regarder la télé. On pouvait voir à travers les grandes fenêtres de la pièce des enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin.


	3. Chp3 : Bonjour les semblables

**Bonjour les semblables**

-Je vais aller faire un tour dans le jardin et me la péter un peu avec mes pouvoirs. Fit Emmanuel. En plus il y a pas mal de monde, je vais faire sensation.

-Dac comme tu veux, moi je vais plutôt rester ici.

Emmanuel sortit dehors tandis que Lévi se dirigea vers une table dans un coin de la pièce. Cinq mutants y étaient installés et allaient commencer une partie de poker.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas que je me joigne à vous. Demanda Lévi en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Mais pas du tout. Répondu un jeune homme brun à l'air détendu. Tu es nouveau non? C'est la première fois que je te vois.

-Oui, je viens d'être engager comme professeur d'informatique, c'est mon premier jour dans cette école.

-Ah! Alors on va se présenter. Moi, c'est Bobby.

-Moi, je m'appelle Malicia. Annonça une fille aux cheveux bruns avec deux mèches blanche. Je suis la petite amie de bobby.

-Lucas. Fit ensuite un grand brun à la posture qui laissait penser que c'était un homme sûr de lui.

-Moi, je m'appelle Kitty. Répondu une fille brune avec une queue de cheval.

-Et moi c'est Alison. Termina timidement une blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Moi c'est Lévi. Répondu le nouveau. Par contre ne vous étonnez pas si je vous redemande souvent comment est-ce que vous vous appelez. En ce qui concerne les noms, j'ai une très petite mémoire.

-Tu n'as qu'à nous appeler par nos surnoms, sa sera peut-être plus simple. Proposa Malicia.

-Vos surnoms? S'étonna Lévi. Vous avez tous des surnoms?

-Oui, ils sont généralement en rapport avec nos pouvoirs. Par exemple bobby, c'est Iceberg parce qu'il est capable de générer de la glace.

-Tient je te montre. Fit ce dernier.

Bobby posa ses mains sur la table et créa une sculpture. Une petite fleur faite entièrement de glace venait d'apparaitre. Une démonstration qui laissa Lévi bouche bée.

-Wouah, c'est impressionnant. Fit le nouveau.

-Et je sait faire plein d'autre truc. Ajouta Bobby.

-Moi, j'ai une peaux qui absorbe l'énergie vitale des gens. Expliqua sa petite amie. Si j'utilise mon pouvoir sur un mutant j'empreinte également ses capacités. Mais Malicia est un surnom contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser.

-C'est effrayant comme mutation. Constat le nouveau.

-C'est surtout très embêtant quand on à envie de faire un petit câlin à son chérie. Ajouta-elle en grimaçant.

-Moi, mon surnom c'est Ion. Annonça Lucas impatient d'expliquer son pouvoir. Je suis capable de détecter les mutants et de connaître exactement leur mutation. Par exemple je sais quel est le pouvoir du type qui était avec toi tout à l'heure. Il est capable de créer autour de lui une bulle qui ralenti le temps, il se déplace donc environ dix fois plus vite que la normal.

-Ce doit être pratique pour rechercher ses semblables. Fit Lévi.

-Et le mieux c'est que je peux émettre des ondes radioactives qui amplifie la puissance des mutants. Je peux rendre plus fort n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Dit-il d'un ton arrogant.

-Et toi, tu sais faire quoi? Demanda Lévi à Kitty.

La jeune fille se leva alors et fit quelques pas en avant et traversa la table.

-Moi, je peux être intangible. Dit-elle avant de se rasseoir. Mais je n'ai pas de surnom, je trouve que Kitty me va très bien.

-Et tu as raison, c'est un très jolie nom. Confirma le nouveau. Et toi? Dit-il à Alison. Tu peux nous faire une petite démonstration de ton pouvoir?

-Euh... Et bien moi. Dit-elle timidement. Je ne peux pas contrôler mon pouvoir.

-Ah, mais c'est quoi ta mutation?

-Je n'ai pas envie de le dire. Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Allez Alison... Encouragea Bobby.

-Tu peux lui dire. Fit Malicia. N'ai pas honte.

-Non, je ne veux pas. Ne me forcer pas. Pria-elle.

-On, ne vas te forcer, tu fais comme tu le sens. Rassura Lévi.

-Et toi, tu nous fais un petite démo de ton pouvoir? Demanda Lucas. Ce qui rassura Alison car l'attention du groupe n'était désormais plus porté sur elle.

-D'accord. Mais je vous préviens, ça n'a rien de spectaculaire.

Il prit alors un air de réflexion pour savoir comment il allait utiliser son pouvoir puis ferma les yeux. Une dizaine de petites secondes après les portables des cinq mutants se mirent à sonner. Ils les prirent et ouvrirent leur liste de message reçut et purent lire :

_Voilà, c'est ça ma mutation. Je suis technopate._

-Wouah, tu peux nous envoyez des messages sur nos mobiles rien que par la pensé. S'étonna Kitty.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas capable de faire que ça. Je peux interagir par l'esprit avec n'importe quelle machine électronique.

-Et tu à une idée de surnom? Demanda Bobby.

-Euh... Bein, je ne sais pas. Je suis technopate donc, je pourrait choisir Techno. Ou bien mmm... Electro, voilà, c'est très bien comme surnom.

-Bienvenu à anormal sup Electro. Fit Bobby en souriant.

-Merci.

-Maintenant que l'on à finit les présentations. Reprit Lucas. Mon chère Electro, me ferait-tu l'honneur de te plumer au poker?

-Non Ion, je préfère que soit l'inverse. Répondu le nouveau en plaisantant. Et tu va voir, étant bon en Math, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en ce qui concerne de prévoir le jeu de l'autre. Je pourrais même peut-être te dépouiller. A moins que cette charmante demoiselle qu'est Alison n'ait un pouvoir qui influence les probabilités en sa faveur.

En entendant cela, la jeune timide se mit à rougir à cause du compliment qu'elle avait reçut. Mais les paroles du nouveau lui rappelèrent qu'elle préférait avoir un pouvoir de ce genre qui lui paraissait bien plus avantageux que le sien.

-Bon allez, je distribue. Fit Lucas en commençant à donner les cartes aux joueurs.

Ils commencèrent ensuite leur partie. Les six mutants jouèrent et parlèrent jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Ils mangèrent ensuite ensemble avec tout les autres élèves de l'école dans une grande salle de l'établissement. Une fois fini, Lévi fit un tour dans les jardins et s'assit sur un banc pour regarder le coucher de soleil.


	4. Chp4 : Tristesse et sommeil, joie et vie

**Tristesse et sommeil, joie et vie**

Une fois le coucher de soleil terminé Lévi rentra dans l'école pour se rendre à sa chambre. Il croisa Charles-Xavier dans les couloirs et l'interpela :

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger professeur mais est-ce que vous auriez nos emploies du temps?

-Je les ai donné à Scott qui a du les poser dans votre chambre. Vous commencez demain à dix heures.

-D'accord. Encore merci pour tout professeur.

-Mais c'est un plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux mutants dans notre établissement. Passe une bonne nuit.

-Merci professeur à vous aussi. Euh... attendez professeur. Reprit-il. Je voulais savoir... Quel est le pouvoir d'Alison?

-Ah... Alison... c'est une mutante qui pleure de l'encre lorsqu'elle est triste. C'est une fille très sensible et qui à besoin d'être souvent réconforter. Ses parents on était très durs avec lorsqu'elle logeait encore chez eux. Il faudra donc être très aimable avec elle.

-D'accord professeur, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour la mettre à l'aise lorsque je discuterai avec elle. Merci et bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi, au revoir.

Lévi se rendit dans sa chambre et pris dans son armoire une serviette, du shampoing et des vêtements neufs. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une des douches qui se situaient au fond du sombre couloir. Les lumières étaient éteints pour ne pas déranger la plupart des élèves de l'institut qui dormaient déjà. Mais alors qu'il marchait lentement dans l'obscurité, il fus interpellé par un bruit sourd. Il se faisait entendre derrière une des portes, le nouveau pu distingué les pleures d'une personne. Il s'approcha de la porte et pu lire distinctement une inscription sur la quelle il y avait _Alison et Ophélie. _Il en déduit alors que les paroles du professeur étaient très proches de la vérité. Mais plutôt que d'entrée pour lui parler il préfèrera continuer vers le fond du couloir. C'est une fois arrivé devant la porte d'une des salle-de-bain qu'il se mit à réfléchir.

«_Purée, il y à une personne qui pleure et je ne vais même pas la réconforter_» pensa-il.

Un sentiment de culpabilité familier se fit ressentir cher le jeune homme. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il se contentait de regarder la détresse de quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais eu la force de consoler une personne lorsqu'il la voyait triste. Heureusement pour lui cela n'arrivait pas tout les jours. Mais aujourd'hui bien qu'il avait de la compassion, il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour aller la consoler. A moins que se ne soit la peur de se faire rejeter qui l'effrayait.

_«Bah... sa colocataire va probablement revenir des douches et la consoler quand elle rentrera dans la chambre.»_

Une pensé qui lui permit se sentir moins coupable pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais juste après il reprit son débat intérieur. Il voulait absolument aider Alison mais il avait trop peur. Peur de quoi? Il ne le savait pas, la seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'il avait envie de la réconforter mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Une dernière pensée, cette fois-ci plus censée traversa son esprit.

_-«Bon allez, aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial, je suis prof et je suis sensé être un exemple. Je vais faire une exception. Tampis si je suis ridicule.»_

Il plaça alors ses affaires dans la salle-de-bain et retourna à la chambre d'Alison. Arriver, il toqua timidement sur la porte et l'ouvra doucement. Il vit la fille assise sur son lit face à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le jeune homme parla d'une voix hésitante à l'adolescente :

-Je peux entrer?

-Oui, je veux bien. Répondit-elle en essuyant quelques larmes de couleur rouge.

Lévi s'approcha alors lentement du lit et s'assit à coté d'elle.

-Tu n'es pas effrayer par mes larmes? Demanda-elle.

-Bein... pas vraiment... En fait pour tout te dire elles me paraissent plutôt belle.

-Mais on dirait pourtant que je pleure du sang.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne trouve pas ça gênant.

-Si tu savais à quel point elles sont nocifs pour les autres je suis sûr que tu penserais autre chose.

-Nocif? C'est-à-dire?

-Et bien, elles endorment... Toutes les muqueuses que je secrète sont des sédatifs.

-Et c'est ça qui te rend triste? Demanda le nouveau d'un air étonner.

-Et bein, oui et non. En fait je suis triste pour autre chose mais le fait de pleurer et de voir mes larmes de couleur ça me rappelle le jour ou ma mutation s'est activé pour la première fois.

-C'était si terrible que ça?

-Bein c'est surtout à cause mes parents. Ce jour là j'étaie dans ma chambre et je les entendais se disputer. Alors je suis venu les supplié d'arrêter parce que sa me faisait peur. Mais à se moment ma mutation c'est activée et mes pleurs sont devenue de couleur rouge. Mais parents on arrêter alors de se disputer et ma mère m'a ordonné de ne plus pleuré. Pendant ce temps mon père se contentait d'être en colère et de briser des dizaines d'objet dans la pièce.

-Ils ne voulaient pas que tu sois une mutante?

-Oui, ma mère m'a gifler à plusieurs reprise mais je n'ai fait que continuer de pleurer. Elle la fait une dizaine de fois avant de s'évanouir. Après cela mon père m'en à donner une plus violente mais au moment même ou il l'à fait il à subit la même chose que ma mère.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu es triste, mais tu n'a plus à avoir peur de tes parents. Aujourd'hui tu es à l'institut et tout les gens qui sont ici t'accepterons toujours.

-Oui mais ma mutation et inutile. Quand tu es venu à notre table cet après-midi je me suis rappelé que tout les mutants ici on des pouvoirs impressionnants ou utile. Mais moi je ne fait que pleurer de l'encre.

-Mais, personne ici n'est à l'institut pour jouer les héros. Peu-importe nos pouvoirs, nous somme ici parce que nous somme diffèrent. Vous m'avez parlé des X men cet après-midi, tu crois qu'ils ont se statut parce qu'ils sont puissants? Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont des X men à cause de leur noble volonté. Celle d'insérer les mutants dans la société et de montrer qu'ils sont dignes d'être considérer comme des êtres humains normaux parce qu'ils sont compatissants et qu'ils veulent aider les autres.

A ces mots Alison fut pris de quelque larme de couleur et esquissa un léger sourire. On l'avait souvent réconforté mais cette fois elle était vraiment contente de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-Si tu veux, tu peux te reposer contre moi, je ne dors jamais. Je ne pense pas que tes larmes vont me faire s'évanouir.

Elle saisie cet occasion et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il eu un long moment de silence pendant lequel la jeune fille continua de verser quelque larmes. Pendant cet instant ses pleures commencèrent à changer de couleur. De rouge sang elles prirent une teinte bleu foncé. Lévi fus intriguer mais pensa que c'était une autre particularité de son pouvoir. La voyant toujours en train de verser des larmes il glissa son pousse sur une de ces paupières pour en effacer quelques une. Ce qui fit sursauter Alison.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu vas t'évanouir! S'étonne-elle. Mais... mais... elles sont bleu.

-Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé?

-Non c'est la première fois... Mais... tu ne ressens rien?

-Si, mais c'est loin être un sentiment de malaise.

Le jeune homme sentis une vive chaleur parcourir l'ensemble de son corps. Il ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment riche en sensation puis les rouvris une dizaine de secondes après.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Bein quelque chose de plutôt agréable. Tient... Fit-il en bougeant ses doigts. Je n'ai plus dartrose.

-Comment ça?

-Bein depuis une dizaine d'année je craque très souvent mes doigts et je me suis complètement bousiller les phalanges. Mais apparemment, c'est n'est plus un problème.

Il s'arrêta de parler et bougea son pied droit pour tester sa mobilité puis reprit :

-Apparemment je n'ai plus non plus mon entorse.

-Attends... Tu es en train de me dire que mes pleures sont...

-Elles soignent... et pas qu'un peu. Je ne me suis jamais sentit autant en forme. Merci beaucoup.

-Bein... De rien. Se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

-Tu vois, non seulement tu as un pouvoir beaux et il est utile en plus de ça. Il sert à te protéger et à soigner. Alors n'y à pas de raison d'être triste.

-C'est vrai... Tu as parfaitement raison. Merci beaucoup d'être venu me consoler.

-Merci d'avoir bien voulu de moi. Ajouta le jeune homme en souriant. Je vais te laisser maintenant, tu es surement fatiguer et demain tu as cours.

-D'accord, à demain alors. Termina-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-A demain. Répondit le jeune homme puis il se leva et sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

Lévi se rendit en suite dans la salle-de-bain le sourire aux lèvres. Puis une fois fini, il alla dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires. Manu était en pyjama assis sur son lit entrain de lire son emploie du temps.

-Wouah... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Lévi. Demanda son colocataire.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Bein, ta barbe? Elle est passé ou? C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi bien rasé. T'as rencontrer une belle mutante et tu veut te faire beau pour elle?

-Raaahhh n'importe quoi Manu... Comme j'ai cours demain je veux être présentable.

-Pourtant tu m'as toujours dit que la barbe te donner un air plus sérieux, et tu trouves que ça fait plus geek.

-Oui mais aujourd'hui, j'ai changé d'avis voilà.

-Mouais... Ok, bon demain on a cours à dix heures.

-Oui je sait, j'ai vu le professeur tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs je vais aller dans la bibliothèque étudier un peu pour demain. Annonça-il en prenant son ordinateur portable. A demain Manu.

-A demain. Répondit son ami en se mettant sous ses couvertures.

Lévi sortit de la chambre puis descendit à la bibliothèque. Arrivé il prit un livre sur un langage informatique et alluma son ordinateur pour commencer à coder.


	5. Chp5 : Frère de pouvoir

Ce chapitre est plutôt court et je m'en excuse. Je dois avouer qu'en l'écrivant je n'avais pour but que de faire une petite transition.

* * *

><p><strong>Frère de pouvoir<strong>

Lévi prépara son cours toute la nuit, prenant toutefois quelques pauses pour aller se préparer des chocolats chauds dans la cuisine de l'école. Voulant être parfait pour son premier cours, il avait réfléchi toute la nuit à la façon dont il allait expliquer la programmation informatique à ses futurs élèves. Il avait cogité pour cela jusqu'au lever du soleil. Son travail fini, il décida de s'arrêter pour de bon et alla prendre un petit déjeuner.

Alors qu'il entra dans la cuisine, il vit un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui piochait quelque aliment dans une armoire.

-Bonjour. Annonça Lévi.

-Woups... Fit le garçon, qui sous la surprise fit tomber une pomme.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Rassura l'enfant en ramassant son fruit. D'habitude je suis le seul à ne pas dormir à cette heure.

-C'est parce que tu es technopathe et que tu ne dors jamais...

-Oui... c'est ça... mais comment vous avez deviné? Demanda-il avant de s'assoir et d'entamer un bol de céréales qu'il avait préparé sur la table.

-C'est parce que j'ai exactement le même pouvoir que toi. Je suis capable de détecter le système électronique qui est dans ta tête. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui est la cause de nos pouvoirs, après nos gènes.

-Ça alors! Et vous savez faire quoi d'autre? Moi je peux activer n'importe quel objet électronique et le contrôler par la pensé.

-Et bein moi aussi je peux faire ça.

Lévi pris ensuite un pain au chocolat qui se trouvait dans un plats sur la table. Il s'assit et reprit tout en mâchant sa pâtisserie:

-Mais j'ai aussi d'autre capacité.

-Comme quoi? Demanda le garçon intrigué.

-Et bein, par exemple dans quelque année tu pourras comme moi, alimenter complètement des appareils en électricité, ce qui demande beaucoup d'énergie.

-Wouah alors c'est possible ça... trop cool.

Une voix se fit ensuite entendre dans la tête du jeune garçon :

_-Et tu pourras aussi communiquer par l'esprit avec quelqu'un qui aura le même pouvoir que toi._

-Wouah trop cool... Et tu crois qu'un jour on pourra piraté des sites internet et tout et tout? Je pourrai peut-être contrôler le monde.

Une question qui fit sourire Lévi. Il mordu plusieurs fois dans son petit pain et réfléchit tout en mâchant.

-Tu pourras... Lança-il. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est inutile.

-Inutile? Pourquoi?

-Et bien parce que ça ne sert à rien.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu voudrais dominer le monde?

-Bein, je ne sais pas...

-Donc ça ne sert à rien alors.

Il eu un silence de quelque secondes. Lévi continua de manger et le garçon pris quelques cuillères de céréale.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bizarre pour répondre des trucs de ce genre. Fit le plus jeune.

-Je sais. On me le dit souvent. Répondu simplement le plus vieux en terminant son petit pain avec une dernière bouché.

Après avoir fini sa pâtisserie, Lévi se servit un jus de fruit puis rangea le verre qu'il avait utilisé dans le lave-vaisselle.

-Tu t'appelles comment? Demanda-il ensuite au garçon.

-Kévin monsieur.

-Moi c'est Lévi, je te laisse Kévin, je vais préparer mon cours. Si tu veux, je pourrai t'aider plus tard à perfectionner ton don.

-D'accord monsieur. Au revoir.

Lévi alla ensuite dans la bibliothèque pour prendre son ordinateur et un livre qu'il emmena dans la salle ou il devait donner son cours. Devant patienté quatre heures avant l'arrivé de ses élèves, il ouvrit l'ouvrage sur la physique quantique qu'il avait emporté et le lu jusqu'à dix heure.


	6. Chp6 : Premier cours

**Premier cours**

Dix heures du matin, le nouveau professeur était entrain de lire dans sa salle de classe. Alors qu'il entamait la cent trente et unième pages de son livre il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par kitty qui passa au travers de la porte. Une entrée fracassante qui fit sursauter le technopathe.

-Wouah, t'as le sens de la surprise toi. Fit ce dernier.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais à l'avenir frappe au moins sur la porte avant d'utiliser ton pouvoir. Je ne m'attends pas encore à ce genre d'entrée.

-D'accord, encore désoler Lévi. Termina-elle avant de s'asseoir derrière un des bureaux qui étaient dans la pièce.

-Les autres vont bientôt arriver? Demanda le nouveau.

-Ils sont à la cuisine pour l'instant.

-J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas être en retard. Ce serait bien dommage de les sanctionner alors que c'est leur premier cours d'informatique

-Ça m'étonnerait. Répondu la jeune fille. Ils sont avec Brand et il à l'habitude de...

Kitty n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ce qui fut bien dommage puisqu'au même instant quatre jeunes mutants apparurent d'un coup au milieu dans la pièce dans une sorte de nuage noir. Une surprise qui aurait pu être évité si kitty avait pu terminé ce qu'elle disait à temps.

Sous l'étonnement, le nouveau professeur fut pris d'une forte monté d'adrénaline et s'assit sur sa chaise. Il essaya de se remettre de ses émotions en posant sa main sur sa poitrine et en respirant calmement. Un jeune blond à l'air confus tenta de s'excuser.

-Je suis vraiment désoler monsieur. J'ai l'habitude de nous téléporter dans la classe dès que l'on a fini de prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Rassura le tchnopathe. Mais les prochaines fois vous vous téléporterez derrière la porte. Ça m'évitera d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Oui Monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous là on va pouvoir commencer le cours. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Chacun des élèves ouvrèrent ensuite leurs cartables et sortirent leurs affaires.

-Pour commencer je veux que vous me vous vous-voyez pendant les cours par simple marque de respect. Vous êtes autorisé à m'appeler Electro ou Elec, mais pas Lévi. C'est comme cela que vous m'appellerez dans une salle de classe. Ensuite, comme c'est le premier cours je ne vais pas tout de suite vous expliquer l'informatique. J'aimerai que vous vous présentiez tour à tour et si possible je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez brièvement votre mutation. On va commencer par toi. Termina-il en pointant du doigt la passe-muraille.

-Moi c'est Kitty Pride. Je viens de Deerfield dans l'Illinois et je peux être intangible. J'ai aussi un faible pouvoir de lévitation.

-Moi c'est Brand. Fit son voisin. Je suis de New York et je peux me téléporter où je veux dans un rayon d'une dizaine de kilomètre.

-Moi c'est Jubilée. Répondu une jeune fille brune. Je peux générer des plasmoides pyrotechnique.

-Des quoi? Demanda le professeur.

-Un peu comme des feux d'artifices si vous voulez. Tenez, je vous montre.

Elle plaça son index devant elle et activa son pouvoir. De petites étincelles d'une multitude de couleur se mirent à jaillir dans tous les sens en partant de son doigt.

-Ce doit être bien pratique pour le 14 juillet. Plaisanta le technopathe.

-Le 14 juillet? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce jour là? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Une fête française pendant la quelle on tire des centaines de feux d'artifice.

-Ce doit être très joli à voir. Fit Kitty.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas aussi beau que la mutation de Jubilée.

-Merci. Répondu la pyromancienne. Mais personnellement j'envie Elise à cause de son pouvoir que je trouve vraiment magnifique.

-Ah tient... Et c'est quoi ce pouvoir?

-Et bien, je peux accélérer la croissance des plantes. Répondu une blonde aux cheveux long et raide. Mais je suis assez limité parce que je ne peux pas les faire grandir beaucoup.

-Tu peux nous montrer ça?

Elise sortit alors de sa poche une petite boite de fer qu'elle posa ensuite sur son bureau. Elle renfermait des centaines de différente graine de toute taille et de toute les couleurs. La jeune fille en pris une au hasard et la mit en contact avec sa langue pour l'imbiber légèrement de salive. Elle plaça ensuite la graine dans la paume de sa main droite et ferma les yeux. Elle activa son pouvoir et fit croitre la graine, en quelque seconde elle devint une splendide rose de couleur jaune.

-Voilà. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. Si j'utilise plus mon pouvoir sur cette fleur elle fanera et je ne peux pas faire croitre de végétaux imposant comme des arbres. De plus, je suis toujours obligé d'hydraté mes plantes quand je veux les faire pousser.

-Je t'assure que même si ton pouvoir à une limite, cette capacité de faire pousser les végétaux à cette vitesse est vraiment époustouflante. Tu seras capables de beaucoup de chose quand tu maitriseras totalement ta mutation.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur.

-On va passa à toi maintenant. Repris le professeur en parlant à une chinoise au cheveux brun. Tu t'appelle comment?

-Moi, c'est Xué Lee. Je viens de Pekin et je suis capable de manipuler la gravité.

-Ce qui te permet de te faire léviter?

-Non, je ne peux que me rendre assez légère pour faire de grands sauts ou pour rendre des objets moins lourd. Mais je ne peux pas léviter.

-Pour l'instant en tous cas. Ajouta le professeur.

-Et vous? Vous pouvez faire quoi? Demanda Jubilée.

-Et bien moi... Mon pouvoir principal, que j'utilise le plus d'ailleurs est la capacité de contrôler tous les objets électronique. Mais je peux aussi charger les métaux en énergie électrique.

-C'est pas mal. Fit Brand. Ce doit être bien pratique quand on fait des études d'informatique.

-Effectivement, d'ailleurs en parlant d'informatique, maintenant que nous avons fini les présentations je vous propose de commencer le cours.

Après cette phrase, le professeur ferma quelque seconde les yeux puis les rouvrit.

-Vous venez d'utiliser votre pouvoir? Demanda Kitty.

-Exactement, je viens d'éteindre vos téléphones portables. Ne vous étonnez pas s'ils ne marchent pas. Je les réactiverai une fois le cours fini.

Une fois sa phrase terminé, il commença son premier cours. Les deux heures qui suivirent passèrent vite. Les élèves étaient intéressés et ils mirent de la bonne volonté pour comprendre la programmation informatique.

A midi, la sonnerie retentit marquant la fin des cours. Tous sortis de la salle à l'exception de d'Elise qui voulu parlez à son nouveau professeur.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, je peux vous parlez? Demanda-elle alors qu'il était en train d'effacer son tableau plein de craie.

-Bien sûr, mais maintenant que les cours son finit tu peux me tutoyez.

-Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure qu'un jour je pourrais mieux contrôler mon pouvoir. Tu le pense vraiment?

-Bein... bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question?

-Je voulais savoir quand-est ce que tu crois que ce sera possible?

-Bien pourquoi pas aujourd'hui?

-Au... aujourd'hui, comment ça aujourd'hui?

-On pourrait aller s'entrainer tous les deux.

-Maintenant?

-Et bein oui, je n'ai rien à faire en ce moment. Si tu veux on peut aller dans le jardin et s'entraîner à utiliser nos pouvoirs.

-Ça serai super.

-Et bien allons-y alors...

Le techopathe rangea ses affaires dans les tiroirs de son bureau puis sortit de la salle avec Elise. Il suivit ensuite la jeune fille qui l'emmena jusqu'au jardin Japonais, là où elle avait l'habitude de se promener pour se détendre.


	7. Chp7 : Pour une graine de cerisier

**Pour une graine de cerisier**

-Voilà, c'est ici que je m'entraine. Fit Élise alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans le jardin.

-Je comprends pourquoi, c'est vraiment très beau. Et comment tu t'entraines?

-Je prends une de mes graines, je la plante et je la fait pousser. Tous les jours j'en met une nouvelle dans une petite parcelle de terre que m'a confié le professeur. C'est celle qui est juste là. Fini-elle en pointant du doigt un carré de terre d'une dizaine de mètres de coté où des centaines de fleurs plus différente les unes des autres étaient en train de pousser.

-Tu peux me montrer à nouveau comment est-ce que tu fais?

-Bien sûr. Répondu la blonde.

Élise sortit de nouveau sa petite boite et sélectionna au hasard une graine. Elle l'hydrata avec sa salive et la plaça dans la terre. Elle mit ses mains en direction du sol et activa son pouvoir. En quelques secondes une dahlia d'un rouge-orangé éclatant sortit de terre.

-Bien jouer Élise, c'est une magnifique fleur. Fit Lévi.

-Merci beaucoup. Ce contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

-Tu as déjà essayé de t'attaquer à plus grand? Un arbre par exemple.

-Oui mais je n'y arrive jamais, à chaque fois que j'utilise ma mutation sur la graine d'un arbre je n'arrive qu'à la faire pousser de quelque centimètre. Après elle fane.

-Tu ne veux pas essayer à nouveau? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais t'améliorer.

-Si tu veux, mais je te préviens d'avance : n'espère pas grand chose. En plus je n'ai même pas d'eau.

-Ah, et bein là, c'est le technopathe qui va entrer en scène. Regarde l'artiste. Lança-il.

Lévi plaça ses mains en direction d'un tuyau d'arrosage qui était à une vingtaine de mètre d'eux et ferma les yeux. L'embout métallique qui était accroché se mit soudainement à être attirer vers les deux mutants. En quelque seconde, le tuyau se trouva presque complètement dérouler et assez prêt pour que le technopathe l'attrape avec ses mains.

-Et voilà le travail... Fit Lévi.

Élise bouche bée ne pu comprendre comment il était possible qu'il puisse déplacer des objets à distance alors qu'il avait expliquer pendant son cours qu'il pouvait contrôler les objets électronique et l'électricité.

-Nan, mais j'y crois pas, tu es technopathe et en plus de ça tu es télékinésiste?

-Bien sûr que non, je peux juste manipuler un peu au métal en créant des champs magnétiques.

-Mais comment c'est possible?

-C'est parce que l'électricité et le magnétisme sont deux aspects d'un seul et même phénomène. Les manipulateurs de métal peuvent produire de l'électricité et les technopathes peuvent produire de légers champs magnétiques. Mais je crois que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer le temps que j'ai du passer pour développer mon magnétisme.

-Ça alors, tu es partit de ton pouvoir de base pour en acquérir un autre.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses.

-Mais alors, même si je ne peux que faire pousser des fleurs pour l'instant. Il est possible que je puisse contrôler encore mieux les végétaux et faire pousser des arbres.

-Et pourquoi pas maintenant?

-D'accord je vais essayer. Tu as des graines d'arbre? Je n'en ai jamais sur moi.

-Oui, j'ai celle-là? Fit-il en lui donnant. C'est une graine de cerisier que j'ai pris tout à l'heure sur un arbre.

Élise la pris et la plaça immédiatement en terre puis l'arrosa avec le tuyau d'arrosage. Elle mit de nouveau ses mains en direction du sol et activa son pouvoir. Une tige grandis alors de quelques centimètres et fana ensuite.

-Rahhhg... Pesta Élise. C'est toujours pareil. J'ai encore tué un arbre. Fit-elle avec un ton légèrement ironique.

-Il n'est pas mort.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus.

-Mais, ce végétal suit un cycle comme tous les autres. Il né, il fane, il croit, il fane, il croit... et ne meurt pas à mois qu'il manque d'eau ou de soleil. Cette petite tige fané est juste en traine de... dormir, si je puis dire. Tu dois la réveiller.

-Mais comment est-ce que je dois faire? Je dois me concentrer pour ressentir la faible activité de cet organisme et la contrôler.

-Ça doit être quelque chose dans le genre.

-D'accord, je vais essayer. Mais tu ne te moques pas de moi hein?

-Promit.

Élise ferma alors les yeux et essaya de chercher la petite étincelle de vie qui émanait de la plante. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, ce concentra et ressentit l'énergie de la plante. Petit à petit elle commençait à comprendre le mécanisme complexe dans cet être qui servait à la garder en sommeil. Elle commanda alors par l'intermédiaire de ses pouvoirs que cette léthargie soit remplacé par la croissance. La tige fanée devint alors verte et poussa à nouveau de quelques centimètres.

-Wouah, super! Fit la jeune fille. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à faire ça.

-Dans quelques jours tu auras sûrement réussis à faire assez pousser cette plante pour qu'elle puisse être un beau cerisier.

-J'espère bien. Répondit Élise. Je compte d'ailleurs continuer ce nouvel entrainement cet après-midi. Mais avant il serait peut-être le temps d'aller déjeuner. Personnellement je commence à avoir faim.

-Oui il est pratiquement l'heure d'aller manger. Mais je vais te laisser j'ai reçu un message du professeur Xavier sur mon portable lorsqu'on parler et je l'ai lu par technopathie. Ça avait l'air assez important donc je vais le voir avant de te rejoindre.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Le technopathe se rendit au bureau du professeur Xavier. Emmanuel y était aussi et patienté devant la porte.

-Entrez s'il vous plait. Pria le directeur.


	8. Chp8 : Des nouveaux XMen?

**Des nouveaux X-Men ?**

Les deux nouveaux professeurs entrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte. Charle-Xavier était assis derrière son bureau et les prias de s'assoir. Ils s'exécutèrent et le directeur prit ensuite la parole.

-Tout d'abord je vous remercie d'être venu. Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour vous demander quelque chose d'important.

-Et bien on vous écoute. Fit Emmanuel l'oreille attentive. C'est à propos de quoi?

-C'est au sujet de la place que vous occupez dans notre établissement. Vous êtes professeur dans cette école mais j'aimerai savoir si vous désiriez vous impliquer encore plus. Bien sûr vous n'êtes aucunement obliger d'accepter, vous êtes libre de choisir ce que vous voulez.

-Et comment nous nous impliquerions plus? Demanda le technopathe.

-En suivant l'entrainement des X-Men. Ce groupe constituer pour le moment de quelques membres ce charge de régler certains conflits entres mutants. Possédant des pouvoirs nous somme plus à même de lutter contre ceux qui sont aussi des mutants et qui cherche à faire ce que bon leur semble.

-Et vous nous demander si nous voulons faire partie de cette équipe? Fit Manu.

-Exactement, vous suivrez un entrainement de quelques années puis vous ferez ensuite partie de ce groupe. Si vous le désirez bien sûr.

-Alors moi je suis partant. Répondit Emmanuel sans hésiter alors que son ami avait le regard perdu et l'air pensif.

-Et toi Lévi? Demanda le professeur, le coupant dans sa réflexion.

-Et bien... Moi je n'ai pas très envie de faire partie d'un groupe de ce genre. L'action n'est pas l'un de mes hobbys.

-Très bien, mais si tu changes d'avis tu me le fera savoir.

-Bien sûr.

-Et bien je pense que ce petit rendez-vous est fini alors. Je ferai parvenir les horaires des entrainements à Emmanuel. Demain je lui expliquerai plus en détail comment se déroulera ces entrainements. Je vous souhaite bonne appétit puisque vous vous apprêtiez à déjeuner lorsque que je vous ai demander de venir ici. Et je m'en excuse.

-Mais comment est-ce que vous savez que...? Posa Emmanuel avant de se rendre compte de l'évidence de la réponse. C'est vrai, vous pouvez lire dans mes pensés.

-Au revoir professeur et encore merci pour nous avoir fait cette proposition. Termina le technopathe.

Les deux mutants sortirent du bureau. Alors que Lévi ferma la porte derrière lui, Emmanuel ne pus s'empêcher de lui poser une question qui lui titiller l'esprit :

-Mais pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas sa proposition? Il te demande si tu veux être un guerrier au service de la paix entre les mutants et les humains ordinaire et tu refuses.

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas de nature à me battre. Utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire la guerre, ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Mais tu ne pourrais jamais être plus utile au monde qu'en faisant partie des X-Men. On sera en plus épaulé par d'autre mutant au pouvoir puissant.

-Peut-être mais ne serai-ce que de m'imaginer aller combattre me donnerai presque de l'urticaire. Je ne suis pas faire pour ça, je préfère rester dans cette école. Et puis j'ai ma façon à moi d'aider mes frère et sœur mutants.

Un avis qui ne surprit pas son ami, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pus le faire changer d'avis. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie et il savait aussi qu'il avait effectivement sa façon à lui d'aider les autres.

Depuis qu'il était à l'institut, le technopathe commençait de plus en plus à soutenir les autres dans leur apprentissage de la maitrise de leur mutation. Il appréciait beaucoup cette activité et comptait bien employé toute son énergie à aider ainsi les autres mutants.

Quand on peut envoyer des rafales d'énergie, on à besoin de quelqu'un qui va nous aider à contrôler notre mutation pour que l'on ne blesse personne par inadvertance. On a besoin de quelqu'un pour montrer à une fille qui pleure de l'encre que sa mutation n'est pas si inutile qu'elle le pense. Ou bien ne serai-ce que pour faire savoir à une phytokinesiste qu'elle peut créer un beau cerisier. Lévi à envie d'être ce quelqu'un, c'est ça façon à lui d'aider ses semblables. C'est ça façon à lui d'être un X-Men.


End file.
